


The Bigger Photo

by somegit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Sacrifice Chloe Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegit/pseuds/somegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows 2 Government agent that is investigating the events that has happened in Acadia Bay.</p><p>Two dead bodies, countless victims and fucked up photo studio.  Weird events for any town but for a town like Arcadia it what Sam and his partner has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger Photo

**Author's Note:**

> these is only 2 characters at the moment but I'm in love with the Fucked up government story lines.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

"so can you tell me about that creepy ass under ground bunker" Sam asked

"well, I might just as well, before the story gets fucked up by the gossiped mingles in this town" I said kicking the ground. "lets go to the beach because next to no one goes down there" 

"why, I really want detail, just tell me now" Sam asks me pulling puppy eyes on me.

"please, just trust me and I'll give you a lift" I replied smiling down at him

"well I don't think I could drive you" Sam taps his wheel chair.

I walk over to my car and Sam lifts him self in and I put his wheel chair in the back of my car. I start the car and I decide to start telling him the story

"well.." I start to pull out the parking lot. "well it was a teacher at this school, you know Mark Jefferson" I say, focusing on the road

"WOW I could not, everyone acted like he was the best thing since sliced bread" Sam replies

"well he..un..he gerr. Aww Fuck it lets start from the end" sighing at my ignorance 

"oh come spoilers"

"Well this shit is hard to talk explain, well a few days ago we got a phone call from the Blackwell security officer saying that his daughter had been shot and he needs an ambulance but his daughter had been shot and bleed out in a few minuets"

"fuck, well at lest she was not in any pain. I hope..." Sam lowers his eyes.

"well, it was the Prescott kid, the nut case one, he shot her and when we arrested him he sold out his teacher for a deal and so everything crumbled around him"

"so how did you find the studio?"

"well Prescott gave us the location and told us it was under a hatch, it took up half an hour to find it"

"our tax payer dollars at work"

"oh come on Sam, i don't think you could do any better"

"oh are you challenging me to a game of 'find the rapey teacher photo studio. now on it 2nd season"

I roll my eyes at his dumb joke "come on do you want to here this story or not"

"aww I was trying to lighten the mood"

"well, when we found the secret door, we had to try and get someone to open the door but the keys were worn down and it took us 2 attempts to lock it"

"two! wow, you must be REALLY working heard"

"WELL, when we got in it look like a storm bunker with food and water and shit...no sarcastic comments?"

"Story is getting HELLA interesting and shit, as you would say" 

"So...Hold up, did you just say Hella?" looking at Sam raising my eye brow

"Ya, the girl on the news has warn off on me"

"well we found the bunker, we when though the door, when though the parting and found a weird photo studio, with creep ass photos all over the place and a bunch of BDSMMM like photos and this weird one on top of that printer, ugh, that shit was fuck up"

I pull in to the beach's parking lot, pulls on the hand break and we just sit there.

"looks like we're here now, can you get my wheel chair, pretty please?" Sam jabs me

"well I don't think I have much of a choice"

"your dam right" Sam says as he opens the door, lifting his legs over the frame of the car

I step out of the car and walks to his side of the car and takes out his wheel chair, popping it back up for him.

"here you go my lord and saviour" I say to Sam doing a little bow

"stand down peasant" he lifts his legs into the feet rests and lifts the rest of him self into place.

"lets got my servant" we both laugh at our stupidest.

"its feeling quite cold, do you want any blankets?"

"since I'm an old lady, yes place" Sam starts to play about with his wheel chair

I walk to the car grabbing some blankets for Sam and I walk back to him.

"since your a big boy you can put the blankets on your self" I say tossing him the blankets.

"Wow, you're a GREAT friend"

"well a lest I can go up stairs"

"stop rubbing it in my face"

We both giggly like little school girls. We start to walk and roll to a beach viewing area. I can feel then wind in my face and I can taste the salt from the sea or is it the sand? 

"well back to story time.."

"You should be on a kids show" Sam suggests 

"the fuck up teacher and his photos, is a wonderful kids show" I say performing jazz hands.

"well I'll would watch it" Sam reply

"you would watch anything with tided up chicks"

"oh that sazz" Sam acts like he's wounded. 

"Sam, we both know your the one with all the sazz" I slap his back 

"oh thank you, my lover"

We final reach the viewing area and I find a seat and sweep the sad of it.

"well it looks like I'm the one the advantage now" Sam say as he rolls into place

"shit I should have put a bet you would say that"

We look out at the sea.

"WOW, this is quite pretty, it feels like we should kiss and then have a sloppy make out season"

"Well.. Lets get back to Mr Mccreeper" I say in an attempting to change the conversation

"aww, well this is why I am here"

"well we found a bunch of red binders with fucked up photos inside of a bunch of girls"

"like, what were they"

"they were of girls, most of them had been drugged, other than 2 of them, that missing girl and the first one, I honestly can't remember her name. She was crying and begging for her life, we think she dead" I say putting my hands under my legs

"oh Christ, this shit is fucked up, just thought there would be some girls crying and shit not fucking dead bodies" Sam seems quite uneasy.

Think of these photos brought shivers down my spine "Well we also found enough drugs to.. To..um. I'm not sure but there was a lot"

Sam seems to get looking out to the sea, I ask Sam "Sam are you all right, I can stop and we can go some were else"

"yeh, but what about Nathan"

"well Nathan, was the funds to the operation, not the brain, but I feel really sorry for him"

"come on he drugged girls and did creepy ass shit to them" Sam getting quite pissed off.

"I'm sorry but once you've seen the shit that when down in there and stuff you would agree"

"fine can you continue on with the story" asked Sam

"sure thang. Well there was this girl, Max or something, she was freaking the hell out and keeps answering the question before I could ask them, I have a funny feeling like she has the same power as you"


End file.
